Are you okay
by halitelp
Summary: What happens if a corrupted gem hears the diamonds song. James and Matt ultimately come in contact with these and it becomes part of them. Im bad at titles


**This story takes place** **10 Years before Steven is born**

"Hey Matt Lets go camping".

"Well Ok James lets go". Literally 10 minutes later.

"Whoo camping gee it has been too, long hey James why did we just up and go camping not that don't want to".

"I felt like it plus I don't know I had a dream about a fire pit we just chucked everything in that really bright hot fire pit".

"Alright camping so were are we going said Matt".

"Out of state to some river area I know also there was some weird animal deaths and fossils discovered a thousand years ago who knows ancient Indian burial ground like pet graveyard... wait no thats not it pet cemetery yeah that one".

"Yeah an ancient burial ground". "You know most Indians didn't bury their dead they put them in rivers and lakes".

"Really I didn't know that... anyway how long is it going to take to get there".

"Well its going to be awhile 2 hours or so but it shouldn't be that long though".

"Well James see ya when we get there".

"Wait what do you mean".

"Im going to sleep and if your driving stop by a gas station I want some soda  
.

. . .

"Hey Matt wake up ...Matt wake up. Alright fine". James walked to the creek and filled a plastic cup full of water. "This should be good"."Hey Matt wake up this is your last chance". Spsh.

"Matt Jerked up and looked around".

"Aw you dumb jerk I was having a good dream".

James laughed in his face. "You wouldn't wake up anyway here is towel and your soda".

"Gee thanks" he said in a sarcastic tone as he gulped his soda.

"Matt help me start the fire I cant keep this lighter lit".

"What are you trying to light".

"Cardboard"

"You idiot that wont work get the gas out of the back and use some of that and when your done help me set up this tent" ,"This thing is ridiculous".

"Hey check this out". "Kabam" Matt said waving hot dogs and burgers in his face. "Hot dogs or burgers which one do you want".

"I would like burgers Mathew" James said in an extravagant tone.

"As would I" Matt also said in an extravagant tone.

. . .

"Hey dude check it out its a squirrel" James said in a quit voice.

"Yeah it is"

The squirrel scurried up and down trees until it came down a tree to get a large blue stone ... "a gem" Yelled James.

"Hey Matt Maybe its worth something".

As soon as James touched the odd stone immense pain that of touching a large city's power grid but non ending simply being put through the pain over and over again

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH" He pants as he tries to let go then screaming again and again

OH MY GOD James ARE YOU OKAY

Matt runs up to him trying to pry the strange stone from his grasp only realizing it has embedded itself into his palm. Streaks of blue ran up his hair until it was completely covered in deep blue . His eyes he cried blue tears as his eyes dilated to a blue color. Still screaming. Then he suddenly stopped. His eyes stopped dilating but his hair and eyes retained their new color.

"What Just happened"... "are you okay James".

James looked at him with the look of pure fear and uncertainty turned to complete apathy and then he fell unconscious.

What the hell just happened. Matt thought of what to do. "Ill take him to the hospital, No I doubt they would know what to do". "What DO I do".

. . .

"Yeah Teresa he's unconscious look im not getting a good connection ill just come to you yeah got it".

"Alright lets get in the car". Matt tried to put him into the car. "GEEZ your heavy". Matt just slumped him into the back seat. And Matt started driving alright lets get you to your to girlfriend.

When Matt was taking his tent down and getting everything he noticed a gem it was Jet Black Oval shaped stone. "It was perfect". he grabbed a rag to pick it up who knows maybe it will give him an explanation.

. . .

"20 bucks on pump nine".

"Alrighty then anything else."

"no... actually im going to get one more thing."

"coffee huh been driving long."

"yeah a couple hours."

"were you going."

"Jameson city."

"Any reason" The Cashier said while ringing him up.

"Yeah visiting a friends family."

"a Girlfriend."

"no … a friend is hurt in trouble."

"Well sir that ll be 23 $ bucks"

"uh yeah". Matt said "shit" under his breath realizing he left his wallet in the Truck. "Hold on I left my wallet in my truck ill be right back".

Matt began to walk out when he heard the door bell ring. James walked in blue hair shining in the gas station light and all looking for Matt until he saw him.

"Hey Matt just making sure you were here".

Matt didn't know what to think so he just said "yeah im here".

"Hey Matt did something happen we were camping and now were at a gas station".

"Yeah just wait in the car, Ill be right there".

"Ok I guess"

James walked out and got back in the car

Matt walked out to get the money he did so but he also asked "hey James are you okay."

"yeah im Ok why did something happen."

Matt pulled down the mirror in the sun blocker thing and went to pay for his stuff "here is the 23 bucks."

when he returned James had an angry look on his face and he looked at Matt like he had done something wrong.

"What did I do something"

really dying my hair blue while I was asleep"… "its not funny Matt"

LOOK AT YOUR HANDS Matt slowly said.

"something happened while we were camping you touched that stone in your hand it embedded itself their when you picked it up"

"whoa uh weird so why were we leaving"

"you started screaming in pain and then you fell unconscious I didn't know what to do so I was going to take you to your house".

"Ok I think thats a good idea lets keep going just before Matt got in the car four oddly colored women ran up to him".

The Red one yelled human "step away from a vehicle there is a corrupted gem in there."

James saw the commotion and was going to exit the vehicle.

Matt said "whats a corrupted gem."

James exited the vehicle and was going to protest but the red one said

"Its just a regular gem". And continued the statement with "you need to leave this is not a gem controlled planet".

James's body language conveyed he didn't know what they were talking about but they couldn't take a hint.

"GET HIM" the pink one yelled

The four rushed him under the gas station hood but almost involuntarily he dodged all their attacks with blinding speed.

"HEY"

"HE IS HUMAN"

"What" The white one said

"Yeah im a human" James said

Why do you have a gem the pink one said calmly

What this James said as raised his hand and showed his new gem

"Its a spinal" two out of the four said.

"BULL, how do you have a gem the purple one yelled".

James shrugged his shoulders and said "I just picked it up and this happened."


End file.
